¿Te cuento un cuento?
by Nemu Black Parade
Summary: Gunnar, el hijo de Islandia, está inquieto porque su padre no ha vuelto aún y, para distraerlo, Islandia le cuenta historias que Noruega le leía cuando era niño... DenNor, SuFin y HongIce. Basado en Aru Uta Utai Ningyô No Kiroku.
1. Couple in Evening

**¡Hola, gente! Primero, un par de explicaciones.**

**¿Qué córcholis es esto? Os diré: éste es el regalo de cumpleaños que le hago a Denki Nekomura, quien cumplirá años este viernes. Va a ser una miniserie-songfic basada en la conocida saga Aru Uta Utai Ningyô No Kiroku. Ojo, basada; puede haber muchas diferencias entre lo que su autor planeaba hacer y lo que yo entendí. Aparte de que le hago mis propios cambios...**

**Segundo, no quiero que penséis bajo ningún concepto que vaya a abandonar mi otra serie, "Una Escuela Diferente". Os aseguro que no tengo la más mínima intención de hacerlo, mal rayo me parta si lo hago -se aparta por si las moscas (?)- Tan sólo me tomo un respiro para poner las cosas claras, pero nada de preocupaciones, estoy a ello...**

**Aru Uta Utai Ningyô No Kiroku NO me pertenece. NO. Le pertenece a su autor, que creo que es Clock time Project (creo, porque, saber, no sé).**

**Axis Powers Hetalia no es mío tampoco, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**

* * *

-Gunnar, estate quieto...

El aludido hizo un puchero y miró a su "madre" fijamente.

-¡Pero es que está tardando mucho!- se quejó, volviendo a corretear por todo el salón con sus pequeñas y gordezuelas piernas.

Emil suspiró largamente ante las protestas de su pequeño.

-_Elskan (Cariño)_, espera un poco más. No le ha de faltar mucho.

Gunnar hizo un puchero, enfadado, y señaló a la ventana con insistencia mientras daba saltitos.

-¡_Mamma_, pero es que me prometió que volvería pronto y mira, está atardeciendo!

-Atardeciendo, ¿eh...?- se dijo Emil, levantándose del sillón donde había estado cómodamente sentado y cogiendo a su hijo en brazos- ¿Sabes...? Esta puesta de sol me recuerda mucho a una leyenda que me contó tío Lukas cuando yo era chiquitín... claro que...

-¿Una leyenda?- repitió Gunnar, mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos. Bien. Había logrado atraer su atención- ¿Me la contarás?

-No creo- hizo como que se lo pensaba-. Tío Lukas sólo me contaba cuentos si era bueno, así que...

-¡Seré bueno, seré bueno, te lo juro!- suplicó la criatura, poniendo mirada de cachorrito- ¡Cuéntamela, porfis, porfis!

Emil sonrió. Disfrutaba mucho contándole historias a su hijo, y, además, así conseguiría tenerlo entretenido hasta que llegara su padre.

-Muy bien- empezó, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón, esta vez con su hijo en brazos-. Nuestra historia comienza en un pueblo muy lejano...

...

...

Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, vivía en un pueblecito cercano a Oslo un carpintero muy famoso llamado Berwald Oxenstierna. Desde que su padre le había dejado en herencia su humilde carpintería, había logrado sacar a flote el negocio familiar gracias a su prodigiosa habilidad con la madera, subiendo por ello varios escalones en su posición social y consiguiendo que todos lo admirasen.

Era éste un hombre alto, con un cuerpo bien formado y tonificado, de piel clara aunque áspera por las condiciones de vida que había tenido en el pasado, y pelo rubio y corto y ojos cerúleos escondidos tras unos lentes cuadrados. La gente no solía acercársele mucho, puesto que, a pesar de su gran corazón, su cara estaba siempre deformada en un gesto indescifrable y, las pocas veces que hablaba, lo hacía con un tono seco y serio y siempre mirando fijamente a su interlocutor, lo cual les acababa aterrando.

Únicamente tres personas en todo el pueblo eran inmunes a aquella falsa impresión: un joven delgado, rubio y con hermosos ojos violetas llamado Tino, quien, con el paso de los años, había terminando siendo la "esposa" del carpintero, y, cómo no, los dos hijos que el "matrimonio" había adoptado, dos niños llamados Peter (un infante alegre y lleno de energía) y Loke (un chiquillo algo mayor que Peter, más serio y formal que él); su pequeña familia...

Berwald era muy feliz. Estaba bien de salud; era famoso; le pagaban mucho dinero por cada mueble que vendía; tenía una pequeña familia a la que cuidaba como si fuera su mayor tesoro y que, por si no fuera poco, lo quería... Aunque su mayor recompensa la recibía cuando, tras llegar a su casa, agotado tras un duro día de trabajo, Tino lo recibía con una sonrisa, sus encantadores ojos centelleando de felicidad, y le saludaba con su voz, gorjeante y armoniosa como la de un pajarillo. Ciertamente, era un hombre que lo tenía todo...

Pero aquella atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad, que había permanecido intacta a medida que pasaban los años, se había roto en mil pedazos el día anterior.

Había sido el pequeño Peter quien lo había visto primero. Un carruaje enorme y suntuoso, digno de un rey, que iba hacia ellos, arrastrado por media docena de orgullosos caballos, del mismo color que la nieve que pisaban y agrietaban a medida que avanzaban por el claro. Tino (quien había salido, alertado por el repentino silencio de su hijo) y el propio Peter se lo habían quedado mirando con la boca abierta hasta que se detuvo frente al caminito de losetas que llevaba a su casa y dejó salir de su interior a un hombre, alto, delgado y con una mirada gris azulado que imponía miedo y respeto, al que reconocieron enseguida como el rey.

Aunque el niño se había quedado rígido por el terror que le infundía el monarca, no se había atrevido a moverse del sitio en un gesto de infantil valor, hasta que el finlandés lo cogió en sus brazos y lo estrechó protectoramente contra sí.

-Su Majestad... ¿En qué... en qué podemos... servirle...?- había preguntado Tino, tratando de esconder las notas de miedo que poco a poco teñían su voz y apretando sin querer a su pequeño hijo.

El rey no se había molestado en contestar, tan sólo en mirarlos fijamente a ellos y a su hogar con una mirada vacía que sólo conseguía asustarlos más.

-¿Está aquí el dueño de la casa?- había preguntado, con una voz seca y fría que les había hecho sentir escalofríos.

Tino había negado educadamente con la cabeza, tratando de reprimir el horror que el soberano despertaba en él, y farfullado un "no está, pero llegará pronto" que el otro había interpretado como que podía pasar a esperarlo, lo cual había hecho ante las desalentadas miradas de "madre" e hijo.

No mucho más tarde, Berwald había llegado a casa, encontrándose con un extraño carruaje ante su casa y con que su esposa no había salido a recibirlo. Temiéndose lo peor, había desmontado, recorrido a toda prisa los escasos metros que lo separaban de su hogar y llamado con impaciencia y nerviosismo a la puerta. Tino había salido a recibirlo, sin sonreír, y el carpintero supo que algo andaba mal, sospecha que se confirmó al ver al rey esperando en la cocina, no muy lejos de su "esposa".

-T'no, v'te a 'costar ' los n'ños- le había dicho, con un tono que no admitía réplica, y él lo había obedecido con prontitud, dejándolos solos a él y al rey, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, como determinando cuán útil le podría ser.

Y, en la misma cocina en donde debería estar disfrutando de una buena cena con su familia, había recibido un encargo que lo había dejado helado.

.

La noche era tranquila y estrellada. Ni una sola nube cubría el cielo, pero, al menos, la luna era nueva. No serían vistos. El carpintero abrió la puerta de su humilde casa, dejando entrar una fuerte ráfaga de aire frío que lo dejó temblando. Nervioso, volvió a cerrarla, paseando la vista por la habitación con una más que evidente impaciencia mientras esperaba a que su familia bajara las escaleras y se reuniera con él.

Apretó el puño derecho, estirando la piel y los músculos por encima de sus huesos y tornándolos de color blanco, mirando alternativamente y con desasosiego a las escaleras y al mudo exterior de la casa. No sin motivo, sospechaba que los soldados del rey podrían estar vigilándolo en aquel momento, y tenía ganas de irse de allí antes de que todo aquello fuera a más y el rey les hiciera daño a sus seres queridos.

Tras unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, Tino, envuelto en su capa, bajó en silencio las escaleras, con Loke firmemente amarrado a su espalda para que no se cayera y el pequeño Peter en sus brazos, envuelto en una manta. Berwald se acercó a él y lo abrazó, con cuidado de no aplastar a sus retoños, para después besarlo con dulzura. El finlandés aceptó el beso, no sin cierto nerviosismo que hizo que el sueco se percatara de lo preocupado que estaba.

-Tr'nquil', T'no...- murmuró, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad, y éste se apoyó en su hombro-. S'ldrem's d' 'sta...

-Lo sé, Ber, lo sé...- manifestó, apretando a Peter contra su corazón- Pero es que no puedo evitarlo... Tengo mucho miedo... Temo por ti y por los niños...

-N' t'ngas m'do, y' est'ré ah' p'ra pr'teg'ros... c'mo s'mpre h' h'cho...- le aseguró, besando sus rubios cabellos de cuando en cuando para tranquilizarlo.

Muy a su pesar, Tino sonrió.

-_Kiitos (Gracias)_, Ber... qué haría yo sin ti...- besó su mejilla, agradecido, haciendo que su "marido" se sonrojase- _Rakastan sinuä (Te amo)._

-_J'g 'lskar d'g, fr'n... (Te amo, esposa...)_- contestó él. acariciándolo una vez más antes de soltarlo, agarrar la mochila que previamente había llenado con algo de ropa y provisiones y abrir la puerta, permitiéndole la entrada nuevamente a aquel horrible frío.

Tino salió el primero, tratando de no hacer caer a ninguno de sus hijos, y Berwald fue tras él, cerrando la puerta de su casa en el máximo silencio y sin mirar, temeroso de no poder irse nunca si lo hacía. Mirándose el uno al otro, el carpintero pasó un brazo por los hombros de su pequeña "esposa" y empezó a caminar, con el otro avanzando a igual ritmo a su lado.

El silencio y la oscuridad de la noche los envolvieron como un manto, permitiendo que la familia avanzase segura, aunque Berwald habría jurado haber oído en varias ocasiones ruidos de pasos, achacados instantáneamente a meros productos de su imaginación. A causa del frío, salían pequeñas nubes de vapor de sus bocas, las cuales despertaban algo de temor en los "esposos", ya que temían que les pudieran delatar. De vez en cuando, uno de los niños se despertaba para protestar por el frío y la incomodidad, pero Tino les hacía callar con dulzura, prometiéndoles que, si eran buenos, pararían muy pronto.

Con el paso de las horas, el cielo se fue clareando lentamente hasta que el sol se asomó tímidamente por el Este. Para entonces, Berwald y Tino ya habían recorrido una distancia considerable y ya conseguían atisbar a lo lejos los tranquilizadores muros de piedra de la estación de tren. Animados, apuraron el paso con la intención de llegar antes, olvidado ya el intenso dolor que sentían en sus piernas...

...pero Berwald volvió a oírlo, más claramente que nunca en toda la noche.

_Una ramita, no muy lejos de ellos, se había quebrado._

_Y otra. _

_Y otra._

Tino, que también lo había oído, reaccionó echándose a correr, prontamente seguido por Berwald, pero no les sirvió de nada. Al llegar a una zona sin árboles, fueron capturados por las tropas reales, presididas por nada menos que el rey en persona, quien los miraba, colérico.

Peter se despertó al sentir una brusca sacudida y se echó a llorar, despertando así a Loke, quien coreó a su hermano con angustiados gimoteos.

-Chsss... Peter... Loke... Tranquilos, cariños, äiti (mamá) está aquí, chssss...- intentó calmarlos Tino, sin éxito, y Berwald se liberó de sus captores para ir a rescatar a su familia.

-Haced callar a esos _forbannet barn (malditos niños) _de una santa vez- siseó el rey, en un tono particularmente cruel que dejó tiesos a sus soldados y a los dos "esposos", pero consiguió el efecto que quería: los niños se callaron enseguida y se aferraron a su "madre" con toda la fuerza que el pánico les concedía, mirando a aquel hombre con horror.

-¿Qu' es lo qu' qu're d' mí, S' M'jest'd?- preguntó Berwald, con voz hostil, abrazando a un asustado Tino con fuerza mientras miraba al soberano con toda la ira que albergaba en aquel momento.

-¿Sabes...? No hay nada que odie más que un insurrecto, especialmente, si es una familia entera- dijo, con voz monótona y amenazadora, examinando detenidamente a aquellas cuatro personas-. Te di una oportunidad para redimirte y, por lo que veo, la has rechazado...

-N' t'ngo la m's m'nima 'ntenc'n de d'señ'r 'rmas d' gu'rra, si 's a 'so ' lo qu' se r'fier'...- contestó Berwald, fiero y protector, acariciando tranquilizadoramente la espalda de Tino y la cabeza de Loke- N'qu'ro qu' se m' rec'rde p'r c'sas as'... ni qu'ro qu' mis h'jos cr'zcan sab'ndo qu' su p'dre c'ntrib'yó ' m'tar ' c'ntos de p'rson's...

Por un rato, se hizo un tenso silencio que fue roto por la seca risa del rey.

-Te has convertido en un blando, ¿no es así...?- lo miró por última vez, y Berwald supo que estaba ya condenado- Apartadlo de su familia.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su "esposa" e hijos le fueron arrancados de sus brazos, y lo último que vio y oyó antes de sumirse en la oscuridad fue un fulgor plateado y los angustiados gritos de Tino...

.

-Berwald... Berwald... ¿estás bien?

Berwald abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, sintiendo que se mareaba cuando todo apareció borroso ante sus ojos.

-¿T'no...?

Una mano acarició amorosamente su cabeza como respuesta, y el carpintero se movió y forzó la vista todo lo que pudo hasta que pudo distinguir vagamente su silueta. Era él, su dulce "esposa"... estaba vivo... y bien... Olvidó por un momento el mareo que le producía verlo todo borroso y se incorporó rápidamente para abrazarlo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando lo oyó soltar un grito de sorpresa, pero todavía más al descubrir que sólo podía mover un brazo...

-T'no... ¿qu' ha p'sad'?- preguntó, recordando todo lo sucedido anteriormente y, repentinamente, demasiado asustado como para formular sus sospechas.

Tino bajó la cabeza (o, al menos, eso parecía).

-El rey te atacó- relató, con voz cansada y acongojada-. Te clavó la espada no-sé-cuántas veces, y caíste al suelo, envuelto en sangre. Después, fue a por mí y...- tragó saliva, conteniendo las ganas de llorar- Quería que me fuera con él, pero le dije que eso nunca pasaría, que yo sólo te quería a ti, y... me atacó... a mí también... Nos dejó ahí tirados y sin poder hacer nada... Te cogí, y noté que tus gafas se habían caído, así que estuve un buen rato tanteando para encontrarlas, y...

-¿T'nte'ndo?- interrumpió Berwald, sorprendido- P'ro si t'nes m'y b'na v'sta...- una sospecha se apareció como un relámpago en su mente, y empalideció- N' me d'gas que...

Tino se quedó rígido, dudando entre mantener la compostura o echarse a llorar, se sacó con exasperante lentitud las gafas de su bolsillo y se las puso a su "marido" con idéntica rapidez, descubriéndole a Berwald el lugar donde se hallaban.

Se trataba de un tugurio, desordenado aunque bien iluminado, que tenía un olor penetrante a sangre y desinfectantes; pero aquello era lo que menos le importaba a Berwald. Lo primero que hizo fue fijar sus ojos en la cara de su "esposa", y descubrió con horror una gruesa cicatriz que le atravesaba la cara de punta a punta, justo por...

-_Herregud... (Oh, Dios mío...)_- murmuró, horrorizado, deslizando los dedos de su brazo izquierdo por la marca que proclamaba cruelmente a los cuatro vientos el nuevo estado de Tino. Bajó la vista, incapaz de ver más, y descubrió otra sorpresa desagradable.

En el lugar que debería estar ocupando su brazo derecho, _no había nada_.

Tino interpretó aquel silencio y prosiguió con su relato.

-Te arrastré hasta la estación del tren... y nos vieron... Un señor muy amable se ofreció a llevarnos aquí, a este hospital, y nos examinaron...- se detuvo por un momento, pero prosiguió al poco rato- Me dijeron que para mí ya no había ninguna esperanza... y dijeron que tu brazo estaba demasiado mal para poder curarlo, así que...

Berwald estrechó a Tino contra sí con su único brazo, adivinando las lágrimas en su voz, y de sus propios ojos salieron un par de lágrimas. No le había importado perder su brazo; aunque no pudiera dedicarse más a la carpintería, lo habría hecho gustoso mil veces más si aquello suponía el poder defender a su familia... Pero, el ver a Tino así, ciego, con sus hermosos ojos perdidos para siempre y con aquella profunda tristeza, y sin sus hijos... Sintió de repente un peso aplastante en su pecho, como si le hubieran arrebatado todo lo que tenía. Todavía le quedaba el dulce consuelo de la compañía de Tino, pero... ¿a qué precio?

-N'nca se l' p'dré p'rdon'r...- susurró, acariciando amorosamente el pelo de su "esposa"- Lo qu' t' ha h'cho... no t'ne n'mbre...- se quedó abrazándolo un momento más, sintiendo cómo su hombro se iba humedeciendo poco a poco. Tras un rato de silencio, lo apartó lo suficiente para poder verlo a la cara –aunque los ojos de Tino ya no le pudieran devolver la mirada– y secó sus lágrimas.

-V'monos- dijo después de un rato, decidido, apartándose de él para poder levantarse.

-¿A... a dónde vamos?- preguntó Tino, moviendo torpemente la cabeza, como buscándolo con la mirada.

-V'mos a b'scar a n'stros h'jos- contestó, tajante, mientras se vestía como bien podía, aún no acostumbrado a manejarse con un solo brazo.

-Pero... estoy ciego... y tú...- murmuró el más pequeño, apenado, sintiendo al momento las suaves caricias de su "marido".

-Y' s're t's 'jos... y t' s'rás m's m'nos...- propuso el manco, cogiendo a su "esposa" de la mano, y salió con él del hospital...

...

...

-No termina aquí la historia de esta pareja- finalizó Emil, observando cómo el sol descendía hasta ocultarse tras las montañas, llevándose la luz consigo-. Aunque esta historia sucedió hace muchos años, cuenta la leyenda que, aún hoy, se puede ver a una pareja pasear bajo la luz del crepúsculo. Uno de ellos tiene sólo un brazo, y el otro tiene una venda tapándole los ojos. Aunque normalmente van en silencio, hay veces que se les oye hablar, ¿y sabes lo que dicen?- Gunnar sacudió la cabeza, expectante- Dicen que a veces se les oye llamar a Peter y a Loke, sus hijos... una y otra vez, todos los días, y sin importar el paso de los años...

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Lo de siempre, críticas, por favor. Preferentemente, constructivas. **

**Os quiero, gente.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Clever Emperor's Patronage

**¡Hola otra vez! Aquí estoy otra vez, mostrándoos mi propia versión de "Clever Emperor's Patronage", quien, a su vez, conectará con las siguientes historias de una manera extraña y probablemente inverosímil, pero bueno, para la imaginación no hay límites.**

**Leer y comentad, por favor.**

**"To Aru Uta Utai Ningyô no Kiroku" no es mío, pertenece a Clock time Project.**

**Axis Powers Hetalia no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**

**Dentro fic.**

* * *

-Ooooh...

Gunnar se le quedó mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara enrojecida de la excitación.

-Me ha gustado mucho el cuento- dijo, finalmente-, pero Berwald y Tino me dan mucha pena. ¿Por qué tuvieron que acabar así, _mamma_?

-No lo sé, Gunnar, no lo sé...- suspiró Emil, acariciando distraídamente la cabeza de su hijo- No te preocupes, sólo es una historia.

-Pero, aún así...- Gunnar hizo un puchero y reflexionó durante un buen rato, hasta que volvió a mirar a su madre con infantil seriedad- ¿Y quién era ese señor malo?

-¿Quién, _elskan (cariño)_?

-El rey... Ese tan malo que atacó a los pobres Berwald y Tino...

-Ah, te refieres al rey Lukas...- Emil asintió levemente, más para sí mismo que para responder a su retoño- La suya es, aunque no lo parezca, una historia muy trágica... pero mejor te la dejo para mañana, no vaya a ser que...

-¡Cuéntamela, _mamma_!- pidió, dando saltos sobre el regazo de su "madre"- ¡Anda, _vinsamlegast__ (por favor)_, cuéntamela! ¡Aún tenemos tiempo, por favor, dímela!

-Es muy fuerte, y tú aún eres muy pequeño...

-¡Yo no soy pequeño!- protestó, hinchando los mofletes con tozudez- ¡Ya tengo seis años, soy un niño mayor!

Emil no pudo hacer menos que soltar una risita ante aquella demostración de carácter del niño. Se preguntó de dónde la habría sacado, ni él ni su padre eran así...

-Está bien, está bien, no te preocupes, que te la cuento.

Gunnar se quedó quietecito y callado, como lo estaba antes, y miró a su "madre" a los ojos, deseoso de oír lo que le pudiera contar.

...

...

Nuestra historia comienza en un imperio muy lejano, hace muchos años, en el cual vivían su soberano, el emperador Mathias, y su fiel consejero, un hechicero llamado Lukas...

...

...

-¡Como el tío!- interrumpió el pequeño, entusiasmado, y Emil se lo quedó mirando con fastidio.

-Sí, como el tío, pero, si no te callas, no hay historia.

-Perdón- murmuró, avergonzado, y su "madre" prosiguió.

...

...

Mathias y Lukas habían estado juntos desde el día en que nacieron. Habían dado juntos sus primeros pasos; habían dicho juntos sus primeras palabras; a ambos les había enseñado el mismo preceptor, el mismo maestro de esgrima, el mismo profesor de equitación... Todo lo hacían juntos.

Por lo general, siempre se habían llevado muy bien: se hacían compañía el uno al otro, se contaban historias, jugaban a tirarle piedras al estanque... aunque había veces en que Mathias le sacaba al otro de sus casillas. Lukas opinaba que Mathias era una mera molestia y que era demasiado blando y estúpido como para llegar a ser monarca, aunque, cuando Mathias subió al trono al cumplir los veintiún años, tuvo que reconocer que se había equivocado. Mathias se convirtió muy pronto en un emperador muy amado y respetado por todos sus súbditos y Lukas, en su fiel hechicero personal.

Con el paso de los años, esta relación fue evolucionando con lentitud a otra muy distinta; aunque al principio le había costado mucho admitirlo, Lukas había acabado por sentir algo por Mathias, muy distinto del fastidio que le infundía cada vez que el otro venía a molestarlo y a proponerle algún plan estúpido. No, era algo muy distinto; Lukas se había enamorado de él. Al principio no quiso reconocerlo y actuó como lo había hecho siempre, aunque en muchas ocasiones su boca y su corazón no estuvieran de acuerdo, pero aquella farsa no le duró demasiado. Exactamente cuatro meses después de haber hecho aquel descubrimiento, Mathias se había puesto de rodillas ante él y le había declarado su amor y él, como un tonto, había aceptado sin más.

Todos en el imperio se pusieron muy felices al conocer la buena noticia. Creían que aquél era el mejor regalo que su emperador podía recibir y que, además, se merecía.

.

Pero no todos estaban tan contentos; la bruja de otro imperio, muy alejado del de Mathias, se había muerto de celos al averiguar todas aquellas novedades. Veía muy injusto que ellos dos, un soberano y un sirviente, hombres además, pudieran estar juntos, mientras que ella, que amaba profundamente a su señor (un hombre alto con una nariz muy grande, ojos purpúreos y sonrisa infantil), lo más alto a lo que podía aspirar era a eso, a ser su hechicera y sirviente. Lo veía tan injusto...

Por eso, en una noche oscura de tormenta, se encerró en su habitáculo y conjuró a las sombras, lanzando sobre Mathias y Lukas una terrible maldición.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Mathias fue el primero en despertarse. Incrédulo, ya que, normalmente, era Lukas quien se solía levantar antes, se dio la vuelta con la intención de despertarlo... pero su boca se abrió del horror.

Lukas, quien se había acostado sano y energético la noche anterior, había amanecido agarrotado y gravemente enfermo. Mathias gritó y saltó de la cama, yendo a dar con todos sus huesos al suelo, sin poder retirar sus ojos de aquella imagen.

El hechicero abrió un ojo al oír aquel estrépito y lo clavó en el emperador, visiblemente molesto.

-Estate quieto, estúpido- gruñó, con una voz tan fatigada que oprimió con angustia el corazón de Mathias- ¿Te crees que son horas para hacer ruido o qué?

-No puede ser...- musitó Mathias, sin hacer caso a Lukas, y acariciando su cara con enorme preocupación- Ayer... ayer estabas bien... ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

Un fuerte ataque de tos impidió que el hechicero contestase y el emperador se lo quedó mirando con creciente nerviosismo, ignorante del germen que empezaba a invadir su mente y su corazón y que esperaba el momento adecuado para proliferar.

.

Tras una angustiosa semana en la que médicos y curanderos de todas las clases y de todos los rincones del mundo desfilaron por el palacio y sin poder hacer ningún diagnóstico satisfactorio, Mathias se entregó a la desesperación y empezó a llorar quedamente sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlo después de que se marchara un afamado médico venido de Turquía.

-Cómo te ha podido pasar esto...- sollozó, apretando los puños a causa de la frustración- No lo entiendo, maldita sea, ¡no lo entiendo!

En solamente siete días, el hechicero había empeorado de manera alarmante: sus bellos ojos grisáceos estaban rodeados por enormes ojeras, su rostro estaba pálido y demacrado, y su cuerpo delgado y delicado como la porcelana, envuelto en las mantas y edredones de su lecho, parecía el de una muñeca rota.

Aquella imagen llenaba de profunda desesperación el alma de Mathias, quien se sabía incapaz de poder hacer nada para salvar a la persona que amaba.

-Tú, que solías estar tan... tan...- se calló, incapaz de continuar, mientras un sollozo de impotencia escapaba de su garganta, impidiendo que pudiera articular otro sonido.

Trató de tranquilizarse y dejar la mente en blanco para buscar con más objetividad alguna explicación lógica que pudiese darle sentido a su misteriosa enfermedad... ¡pero es que no la había! ¡No había ninguna lógica en todo aquello! Había estado en perfecto estado de salud el día anterior, no había comido nada raro, no había hecho nada raro... ¡Todo aquello había sucedido demasiado rápido, como por arte de magia!

De repente, Mathias se quedó muy quieto, sin darse cuenta de que sus ojos y boca se abrían por el horror, y cubrió la cara con sus manos, incapaz de creérselo.

Como por arte de magia. Magia.

_Alguien había hechizado a Lukas._

Una súbita y extraña serenidad lo invadió, mitigando los efectos del miedo y la desesperación, al pensar en aquella nueva posibilidad. Hechizado. ¿Quién habría podido ser...?

Decidió descartar de inmediato a cualquier habitante de su imperio. Gracias a los sabios consejos de Lukas, él gobernaba imparcialmente sobre hechiceros y humanos; además, nadie de su territorio practicaba aquellas artes. Por lo que sólo quedaba una opción.

Con determinación, Mathias se levantó de la silla que llevaba horas ocupando y salió de la habitación. Tenía algo que proclamar a sus súbditos...

.

Sólo un par de días más tarde, Mathias le declaró la guerra a todos los reinos vecinos y, liderando las tropas imperiales, salió de la capital junto con Lukas, deseoso de encontrar y castigar con la pena más terrible a aquel que había osado hacerle daño a su amado.

Nunca antes había participado en una guerra, y, por eso, al principio observaba los movimientos de sus hombres con aprensión, pero muy pronto siguió su ejemplo. Blandiendo su hacha de doble filo, pronto se convirtió en un guerrero temible, capaz de segar vidas humanas sin pestañear. Así, su imperio se fue expandiendo con extraordinaria rapidez a medida que cada reino que atacaba, sabiéndose derrotado, se entregaba a él.

Lo más terrible de todo no fueron los daños producidos a las ciudades, ni la destrucción, ni las vidas inocentes cruelmente destrozadas, sino que el emperador acabó cogiéndole gusto a derramar sangre, culminando así la maldición sobre ellos echada.

.

Los dioses, llenos de ira ante su criminal conducta, llegaron a un veredicto el mismo día que el ejército del emperador masacró con crueldad una ciudad entera, destruyéndolo todo a su paso y matando indiscriminadamente a hombres, mujeres y niños.

"_El hechicero deberá pagar por los pecados del loco emperador"_

.

Mathias se limpió la cara, salpicada de suciedad y sangre, y se reunió sonriente con Lukas, quien parecía haber enfermado aún más desde el inicio de la guerra. No había pasado ni medio año, y el hechicero no sólo no había mejorado, sino que iba a peor: se había convertido en un frágil saco de huesos, y le quedaban tan pocas energías que no podía hacer ni el más sencillo de los conjuros.

-¿Has visto eso, Lukas?- preguntó, ufano- ¡Mira todo lo que he hecho! ¡Yo solito, además! ¡Muy pronto, podremos encontrar a aquel que se atrevió a maldecirte y lograremos curarte, ya lo verás!

-Idiota...- murmuró el hechicero, con evidente dificultad- ¿No te das cuenta...? Todo esto es peor...

-¡No seas tonto, Lukas!- se rió, besando su frente cariñosamente- ¡Estamos progresando, estamos avanzando, y todo esto gracias a mí! ¿Es que no lo ves?

El mundo se detuvo por un momento, y Mathias vio con horror cómo los ojos de Lukas se cerraban de golpe y éste caía hacia atrás. Consiguió cogerlo antes de que se lastimara con la cabecera del lecho y lo miró, evidentemente preocupado. En los últimos días, había sufrido extraños desmayos que lo inquietaban y lo instaban a continuar con su tarea a toda prisa, obsesionado con encontrar una cura para su amado.

Pero, aunque ya se había acostumbrado, se alarmó enormemente cuando, horas más tarde, volvió a revisar el estado del hechicero y descubrió, consternado, que no sólo no se había despertado, sino que parecía dormir profundamente...

-¿Lukas?- interrogó, zarandeándolo con mucha suavidad- ¿Es ésta una de tus bromas? Por favor, levántate... ¿Lukas? ¿Lukas?

El hechicero no contestó a las llamadas del emperador, sino que permaneció como estaba, en un extraño letargo que se habría podido confundir con muerte si no hubiera sido por el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y su leve respiración.

-Ya sé, debe de ser esto, seguro que sí...- se dijo Mathias, tratando de aliviar su nerviosismo, y lo besó repetidas veces en los labios, sin obtener ningún resultado. Lukas seguía dormido.

-¿Cómo es esto? ¿Por qué duermes, por qué no me hablas? ¡Háblame, Lukas, por favor! ¡Lukas! ¡Lukas!- gritó, aterrado, y se echó a llorar como un niño. Recordó vagamente, como si no hubiera sucedido aquella mañana, sino cien años antes, todas las carnicerías que había cometido, todos los territorios conquistados, todas aquellas promesas de curación...

-¿Para esto he hecho todo eso?- chilló, por fin, abandonándose a la desesperación, sin importarle si lo veían u oían- ¿Para esto he matado a tanta gente? ¿Para esto he atacado a mis vecinos y desatendido a mi propio pueblo? ¿Para nada? ¿Para que te apartes de mi lado? ¡Por favor, Lukas, despiértate, mírame...!

Mientras Mathias se lamentaba, un profundo tajo se abrió en la garganta del durmiente hechicero y la sangre manó, condenándolo a un inevitable fin.

-¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Lukaaaaas!

Aunque el emperador lo llamaba a gritos, tratando de detener la hemorragia por todos los medios posibles mientras pedía a quien fuera que, por favor, salvara la vida de Lukas, todo fue inútil.

Mathias lloró sobre el cadáver del hechicero, con el corazón lleno de tristeza, dolor y profundo arrepentimiento por las atrocidades cometidas, y así estuvo hasta la llegada de la noche, cuando una vocecita le susurró al oído un nombre. El emperador, sorprendido al principio, acabó asintiendo mientras la sonrisa volvía a iluminar sus facciones, apresurándose en preparar su fiel caballo y escapar en él a todo galope, sujetando entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Lukas.

Había alguien que lo podía ayudar...

* * *

**¿Y ahora, qué pasará? ¿Qué es lo que hará el emperador, para poder solucionar sus problemas? ¡Todo esto y mucho más en la siguiente entrega que (confío) saldrá mañana, que aprovecho para decir que corresponde a "The Kotodama Curse"!**

**Reviews, por favor. Los necesito para mejorar, además de que son una fuente de energía enorme...**

**¡Hasta mañana! ¡Chao~~!**


	3. The Kotodama Curse

**Lo prometido es deuda. Éste es el tercer capítulo de los cinco que compondrán esta miniserie, equivalente a "The Kotodama Curse". A propósito, estuve mirando mientras escribía el significado de "kotodama" (ya que no aparece en ninguna parte ¬¬) y significa algo así como "el poder de las palabras". O algo por el estilo.**

**Me alegra ver que, en tan poco tiempo, esto ya empieza a interesar. Siento que sea sosillo, pero tened en cuenta que si lo debo hacer "formato cuento", no puedo hacerlo demasiado elaborado. Gomen ^/^'p**

**Lo mismo de siempre, leer y comentar, por favor.**

**Aru Uta Utai Ningyô no Kiroku pertenece a Clock time Project.**

**Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**

**Dentro capítulo.**

* * *

Emil se calló de repente, sintiendo la boca seca, y Gunnar frunció el ceño.

-¿Y ya está?- quiso saber, mirando a su "madre" fijamente- ¿De verdad termina así, _mamma_? ¿Entonces, cómo pudo Lukas llegar a gobernar, o incluso a hacer daño a Berwald y a su familia?

-Espera un momento, Gunnar...- se excusó Emil, poniéndose de pie- _Mamma_ tiene sed, ¿puede ir a beber un vaso de agua?

-¡Vale, _mamma_!- dijo entre risas y, después de salir de un salto de las piernas de su "madre", lo siguió hasta la cocina y observó atentamente cómo apagaba su sed.

Cuando Emil depositó el vaso en el fregadero, el pequeño se abrazó a sus rodillas y le sonrió, pícaro. Siguiéndole el juego, el islandés lo levantó por encima de su cabeza y procedió a hacerle cosquillas, haciendo que su retoño, retorciéndose de un lado al otro y sin poder parar de reír, intentara devolvérselas. Ambos terminaron en el suelo, enfrascados en una guerra de cosquillas que, después de una ardua lucha, acabó por ganar Emil.

-Joooooo, no es justo...- se enfurruñó Gunnar, haciendo que Emil sonriera suavemente.

-Cómete todas las verduras y después hablaremos- contestó, divertido, mientras volvía con su hijo a la tranquilidad de la sala y se sentaba lo más cerca posible del fuego-. Bueno, ¿por dónde lo habíamos dejado...?

-Estábamos en lo de que el hechicero había muerto y Mathias estaba muy triste.

-Ah, cierto... espera que me acuerde...

...

...

Mathias guiñó los ojos por culpa de la fuerte luz del sol y supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. A su lado, encogido sobre sí mismo mientras dormía con placidez, estaba Lukas. Era aquélla una visión tan hermosa... Casi le costaba creer que aquello no hubiera sido el producto de un sueño o de un arranque de locura. Estaba ahí, a su lado, sin rastro de la terrible enfermedad que lo había matado, como si nunca nada de aquello hubiera pasado.

_"Podría tener efectos aleatorios y completamente impredecibles"_

¡Al cuerno con las absurdas preocupaciones de aquel brujo!, decidió, estirándose perezosamente para después ponerse de pie de un salto. Él era Mathias, el antiguo emperador de Dinamarca, y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, por difícil que fuese. No le importaban ni lo más mínimo las duras condiciones impuestas por el brujo al que había acudido; mientras el cumplimiento de las mismas asegurase la eterna permanencia del hechicero a su lado, sería capaz de soportarlas sin quejarse.

Su súbito movimiento zarandeó a Lukas, despertándolo con brusquedad. Terriblemente confuso, el hechicero ahogó un grito al verse suspendido en el aire, con los talones como único apoyo, sin más compañía que el ex-emperador, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¡Lukas~~!- gorjeó éste, contentísimo, cerrando sus brazos en torno al otro, emulando un abrazo, y cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrar con que su adorado hechicero lo miraba con una curiosa mezcla de aborrecimiento y extrañeza.

-¿Nos conocemos...?- murmuró, tratando de zafarse, sin conseguirlo.

Aquella inocente frase fue como un balde de agua fría para los ánimos ilusionados de Mathias. ¿Habría salido algo mal? ¿Cómo era posible que Lukas no lo reconociera?

_"No recordará nada sobre su vida anterior"_, recordó. ¡Maldito brujo!, pensó con rencor, rechinando los dientes. Cómo le hubiera gustado volver a ser emperador y arrojarlo a un foso lleno de serpientes... A sabiendas de que le esperaba una tarea muy dura, sonrió estúpidamente mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, inventándose una excusa.

-¿Cómo no me recuerdas, Lukas?- ronroneó, haciendo que el otro lo mirase con asco- ¡Soy tu_ bror (hermano)_, Mathias!

-¿Tengo un_ bror_...?- preguntó con desconfianza, tratando de darle un empujón sin que surtiera el más mínimo efecto.

-¡Pues claro!- exclamó, tratando de mantener la sonrisa, aunque cada palabra y movimiento de su amnésico amado se le clavaba en el corazón como un puñal- ¿Es que no me recuerdas, Lukas? _Åh, min Gud (Oh, Dios mío)_, tendré que contártelo todo a ver si así te acuerdas. Verás...- titubeó, hasta que, por fin, dio con una excusa válida- Nosotros dos somos humanos, aunque pertenecemos a una raza algo distinta, eh... En nuestra raza... llamémosla "_dukke_"... una persona está formada por dos almas, las cuales se alternan para coexistir en el mismo cuerpo. Suena bien, ¿verdad?- continuó con su alocada verborrea,animado por el brillo de interés en los ojos de Lukas- Ah, y eso no es todo. Un _dukke_ tiene dos opciones: permitir que las almas que en él viven luchen entre ellas hasta que sólo queda una, siendo así convirtiéndose así en un humano como otro cualquiera, o la opción menos usual, que es permitir que sus dos almas convivan en paz y armonía, evolucionando con el paso de los años hasta alcanzar la categoría de seres perfectos.

.-Como nosotros escogimos coexistir, decidimos marcharnos de nuestro pueblo y recorrer mundo, lo cual hicimos. Por desgracia, hace unos días, mientras íbamos a caballo, nos cogió de improviso una fuerte tempestad que nos tiró del caballo y nos arrastró varios metros, haciendo que nos golpeáramos la cabeza. En ese momento, estabas tú ocupando nuestro cuerpo, pero jamás se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que te habría afectado tanto. Y, por eso...

Se hizo el silencio. El poco recelo que Lukas sentía se había ido desvaneciendo a medida que escuchaba aquella singular historia, que tenía toda la apariencia de ser cierta. De no ser así, ¿qué otra cosa podría explicar la existencia de aquella extraña cadena dorada que unía su corazón con el de Mathias, la inusual inconsistencia de su propio "cuerpo" o el increíble hecho de que ambos compartieran el mismo cuerpo? Por no hablar de la familiaridad con que el otro le hablaba... como si lo conociera de toda la vida...

Mathias estaba todavía impresionado por haber sido capaz de inventar una historia semejante en tan poco tiempo, pero lo que más le asombraba era la facilidad con la que Lukas se la había creído. ¿Era tan grave su situación como para que estuviera tan dispuesto a aceptar lo primero que le contaban? Oh, bueno, tampoco pasaba nada. Estaban juntos, y eso era lo que importaba.

.

Lukas fue habituándose lentamente a su "nueva" condición de _dukke_ y a la eterna presencia de Mathias. Debía reconocer que, la mayor parte del tiempo, le parecía el ser más horroroso y molesto que jamás pudiera existir en la Tierra; no obstante, el cariño con el que lo trataba era capaz de tranquilizarlo cada vez que se sentía molesto o no podía recordar algo. Con el paso del tiempo, Lukas se encontró deseando estar más cerca de Mathias, en las mismas actitudes que los protagonistas de los cuentos que le contaba, pero se resistía a expresar aquellos deseos o a aceptar las frecuentes muestras de afecto del otro. No quería pensar en su compañero de cuerpo de aquella manera, pero no podía evitarlo. Había acabado por darse cuenta de la necesidad que sentía por él.

Por desgracia para ambos, la maldición de aquella bruja jamás se había desvanecido, y aprovechó el estado de amnesia de Lukas para quebrar su ya debilitada mente y de recubrir su corazón con una gruesa capa de hielo, como lo había intentado hacer en el pasado con Mathias. Debido a aquello, el incipiente cariño que Lukas había comenzado a sentir se convirtió en odio, un odio tan venenoso que, de repente, la presencia de su "otra alma" se le antojó poco menos que inaguantable.

Así, empezó a rechazar con más fuerza los intentos de Mathias de acercarse a él y a insultarlo, humillarlo y, a veces, hasta a maltratarlo, pero nunca sirvió de nada: aunque cada ofensa se clavaba en el alma del otro, continuó a su lado con paciencia, manteniendo su máscara de alegría, egocentrismo y estupidez para hacerle creer que no pasaba nada, aunque su corazón se oprimiera por la angustia y sus ojos adquiriesen una mirada dolida.

Frustrado por el poco éxito de sus acciones, empezó a urdir un plan terrible, que alejaría a Mathias de él de una vez por todas y permitiría que estuviera siempre en control de su cuerpo.

.

Decidió hacerlo aquella noche. El día había sido claro y caluroso, por lo cual suponía que iba a continuar así una vez saliera la luna. Teniendo en cuenta además que a Mathias le gustaba mucho ponerse a hablar con él cuando no podía dormir, si lo hacía bien, conseguiría sus propósitos.

La noche cayó, por fin, y Lukas recibió una sorpresa muy grata: Mathias, en un alarde de caballerosidad, había decidido que era su turno de controlar su cuerpo; según sus propias palabras, "para que pudiera dormir a gusto". Perfecto, perfecto, todo salía según lo planeado... Lukas contuvo sus ganas de sonreír. No quería que sospechase. Una vez intercambiadas las posiciones, se dispusieron a irse a dormir, pero él procuró no quedarse dormido; necesitaba estar despierto para lo que quería hacer.

Pasaron las horas, y sintió que su impaciencia estaba ya rebasando su límite. Mathias era incapaz de dormir cuando hacía calor, ¿por qué no le hablaba? Sabía que no estaba durmiendo, lo estaba oyendo respirar agitadamente de una manera impropia en un dormido. Entonces, ¿qué pasaba?

.

Creyendo que Lukas estaría dormido, Mathias dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Lukas? Nunca había sido así con él, ni siquiera en las primeras semanas de su convivencia como _dukke_; sabía que, aunque aparentaba resistirse, siempre había cedido en darle un abrazo, o incluso un beso en la frente o en una mejilla. Había sido así también en su vida anterior, así que no le preocupaba. Pero lo que le había estado dirigiendo de un tiempo a aquella parte era odio del auténtico, como si no lo quisiera ver más, como si hubiera desarrollado otra teoría... o descubierto que le había mentido, que la raza _dukke_... ¿pero cómo? ¿Por qué era así? Su pequeño, puro y precioso Lukas... No, alguna explicación debía haber...

_"Podría tener efectos aleatorios y completamente impredecibles"_

No, se negaba a creérselo, no podía ser debido a aquello, tenía que haber otra explicación...

Interrumpiendo èl hilo de sus pensamientos, un brazo trató de cerrarse alrededor de su cintura, y Mathias dio un brinco, sorprendido. No era ninguna ilusión, no; se trataba en efecto de Lukas, que intentaba llamar su atención. Olvidó momentáneamente su angustia y se dio la vuelta, mirándolo amorosamente a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo, Lukas?- preguntó con tono afectuoso, intentando retirarle el pelo de los ojos sin éxito hasta que recordó su intangibilidad y apartó la mano, con una sonrisa estúpida.

-No, nada... que no puedo dormir...- murmuró, con su tono de siempre, y el ex-emperador se sintió conmovido. ¿Cómo había podido pensar mal de su pequeño hechicero? Se trataba de una fase, lo más probable. Menudo alivio...

Sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de fastidio que brilló fugazmente en los ojos de Lukas.

-Ah, si es así...- respondió, recuperando su máscara de ingenuidad- Honestamente, yo tampoco podía dormir. Bueno, no pasa nada, ¿quieres que te cante algo?

-No, _bror_- su corazón empezó a dar saltos en su pecho al oírle decir aquella palabra-. Esta noche, quiero cantar yo.

Mathias sonrió sinceramente, sentándose como era debido y mirando a Lukas con ternura, mientras se preguntaba a qué se debería semejante sorpresa. Tal vez sería por eso por lo que era desagradable con él... sí, seguro que sí...

Lukas se aclaró la garganta y empezó a cantar.

"_Mera mera to oyaki tsukuse, sumi kara, sumi made, sono gouka de..._"

Mathias se sintió palidecer. No le gustaba esa canción, le hacía sentirse horrible, como si él fuera el culpable de todo lo malo que pasase en el mundo y nadie lo quisiera.

"_Atokata mo nokoranu you ni, tamashii made mo yaki, tsukuse..._"

Abrió la boca para pedirle que cambiara de canción, pero fue inútil. Tenía los pulmones oprimidos y le dolía el pecho por la falta de aire. Se sintió mal, a punto de devolver, pero tenía demasiadas pocas fuerzas para hacer un esfuerzo semejante.

-Para... por favor... pa... ra...- suplicó, tratando de coger aire, pero el otro siguió cantando, imperturbable.

"_Mera mera to oyaki tsukuse, ware no yobikake ni, kotae ima_

_Orokanaru monodomo wo, guren no honoo de yaki, tsukuse..._"

Mathias dejó escapar un sollozo, sintiéndose débil y angustiado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Lukas, y por qué lo hacía? Fuera lo que fuera, no le gustaba, le hacía sentirse mal.

Un súbito tintineo le distrajo.

La cadena que unía sus corazones, que, según el mago, no debía tocarse ni tratar de romper, estaba vibrando con fuerza y agrietándose tanto que, continuamente, caían esquirlas doradas al suelo. Aunque no podía llorar, los ojos de Mathias se llenaron de algo parecido a las lágrimas.

_Lukas, su Lukas, estaba intentando matarlo._

.

Un grito de dolor interrumpió su cantinela. Lukas, extrañado y a la vez emocionado por lo bien que estaba saliendo su plan, levantó la cabeza.

Mathias lo miraba, con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos azules, y algo parecido a las lágrimas caía por sus mejillas.

-Yo deseaba que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos por siempre...- susurró, conteniendo un sollozo, y a Lukas no le pasó desapercibido el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para hablar- Pero, ¿sabes qué? Viendo esto, creo que ya no importa...

Lukas creyó sentir algo parecido al dolor en alguna parte de su corazón, pero el hielo que lo recubría se reforzó, haciendo que desapareciera aquel sentimiento automáticamente.

Mathias sonrió, cansado y resignado. Seguía amándole. No podía evitarlo. Pero había dañado de manera severa la cadena que los mantenía vivos. No podía repararse ni reforzarse, así que no le quedaba otra alternativa.

-¿Sabes, Lukas?- volvió a hablar, en una voz aún más baja y débil- Has ganado. Ganaste la batalla que no quería hacer, así que me toca irme. Pero, mientras tú sigas vivo, yo seguiré existiendo...

Dicho esto, tiró con decisión de la cadena, la cual se separó de su cuerpo con un sonido desagradable. Algo parecido a sangre manó del pecho de Mathias, y éste siguió sonriendo mientras lloraba a medida que se hacía más y más transparente y, finalmente, se desvanecía...

Un par de lágrimas de arrepentimiento cayeron por las mejillas de Lukas, pero las secó enseguida.

La capa de hielo de su corazón acababa de reforzarse de nuevo.

Cuando Mathias desapareció, miró al suelo y se encontró con una espada y un pin para el pelo con forma de cruz, ambos objetos de color oro, como la cadena que los había unido.

-Supongo que lo que quería era vivir solo y ocupar este cuerpo sin nadie más, y menos sin ti... Creo que ya puedo ser feliz, pero... ¿dónde está mi felicidad?

Se prendió la pinza en el flequillo, retirándolo de delante de sus ojos, y empuñó la espada. Una parte de su corazón, la que lloraba en su celda la muerte de Mathias, incomodaba terriblemente a Lukas.

-Quiero poder llorar, llorar muchísimas lágrimas sinceras...- murmuró, levantándose, y frunció el ceño- Pero tal vez no sean por ti.

* * *

**¡Hala! Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasará de ahora en adelante? Supongo que ya os haréis una idea (después de haber leído el primer cuento...), pero nunca se sabe...**

**Totalmente inesperado, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera sé cómo se me ocurrió hacer tal cosa... Diría que las drogas son malas de no ser porque lo más perjudicial que me meto al cuerpo es chocolate xDDD Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, "dukke" significa "muñeca" en danés.**

**Dejad reviews, por favor~~ *señala el icono* Que ya sé que sabéis que os quiero mucho y esas cosas, pero es necesario saber lo que hago bien y lo que hago mal.**

**Próximo capítulo: Yuki Sumire no Shoujo**

**¡Hasta mañana!**


	4. The Snow Girl

**Dios mío de mi vida, menudo día tuve hoy T_T Y lo que le queda... Bueeeeno, vamos allá...**

**Sinceramente, este capítulo me costó mucho: cada vez que intentaba planificarlo, me venía a la cabeza el último capítulo. Fue en plan "Dios, mente, ¿por qué me trolleas?" Entre eso y que tuvo poco tiempo, es un milagro que pueda sacar algo.**

**Aru Uta Utai Ningyô no Kiroku pertenece a Clock time Project.**

**Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**

**Dentro capítulo.**

* * *

-¿Lo has visto?

-¡Es él! ¡El Joven de la Nieve!

-Oí que lo encontraron en un bosque cercano a la capital del antiguo Imperio de Dinamarca, sosteniendo esa espada de oro que siempre lleva consigo.

-Yo, que no sabía hablar nuestro idioma, y que nuestro zar, el gran Iván Braginski, quiso quedárselo como mascota por considerarlo inofensivo hasta que, un día, mató a la bruja Natasha de manera misteriosa, aduciendo que era "molesta". El zar se puso tan contento que decidió criarlo como el hijo que la zarina Gilbert y él no podían tener.

-Dice la corte rusa que nunca fue capaz de poner una cara distinta a esa de odio e indiferencia, que siempre fue muy callado y jamás lloró. Hasta que, un día, aprendió a luchar con su espada, momento en el que puso otra cara, esa de sadismo y profunda satisfacción que pone cuando mata a alguien.

-Participó en la reconquista del Imperio danés.

-Arrasó aldeas enteras y nunca sintió remordimientos.

-Al finalizar la guerra, se erigió como rey de un pequeño territorio del norte del ex-Imperio al que llamó Noruega.

-Y, entonces, empezaron a contar más cosas de él.

-Dicen que no es humano.

-Que su cuerpo no está hecho del mismo material que el de otros mortales.

-Ni siquiera sabemos si es mortal.

-Tiene una insaciable sed de sangre, y, cada día, mata por lo menos a una persona.

-¡Una vez hasta mató a uno por sostenerle la mirada!

-Es horrible...

Lukas puso los ojos en blanco al pasar por delante de aquel grupo de marujillas, quien lo miraron con temor y censura antes de volver a sus comadreos como si nada.

Estaba harto de los rumores, de la estupidez e hipocresía de las personas, de su máscara de falsas sonrisas, de todo. No podía evitarlo. Aunque intuía que, de algún modo, aquella gente tenía que ver algo con él, se sentía extraño entre ellos, como si aquella realidad no le perteneciera del todo. Recordando vagamente las palabras de Mathias, miró a aquellas ancianas con aborrecimiento, mientras, por dentro, sonreía altivamente; él era un _dukke_ humanizado, el alma que había ganado la batalla, un ser con prodigiosas habilidades. Era mejor que cualquier estúpido humano.

Trató de reafirmarse en aquella convicción, procurando aplastar con ella aquel extraño pesar que luchaba por manifestarse ante el más ligero recuerdo de su ex-compañero de cuerpo. Le caía mal, lo odiaba, no podía soportar el verlo. Cantarle aquella maldición y forzarlo a irse era lo mejor que había podido hacer. Entonces, ¿por qué sus ojos le escocían cuando, estando solo, recordaba algo que hubiera hecho con él? Era tan asqueroso y molesto...

Gruñó de rabia, emitiendo un aura oscura que los demás intuían, haciendo que se apartasen. Tenía tantas ganas de pelearse con alguien, de cortarle la cabeza y ver manar su sangre, de... Suspiró, tratando de controlarse, y volvió a su palacio. Al día siguiente debía partir a la guerra, y quería ir bien descansado.

.

_Estaba en un hermoso prado, lleno de flores de todos los colores y árboles verdes y robustos. Una suave brisa soplaba en su rostro y un riachuelo fluía con tranquilidad a su lado, llenando el silencio con el relajante rumor del agua. Sentado bajo un árbol, protegiéndose del fuerte sol, se hallaba Lukas, con una toga azul marino y blanca de lo más extraña._

_A su lado, de rodillas, estaba él. Se trataba de un hombre alto y delgado, con un extraño cabello rubio e increíblemente despeinado y ataviado con un traje rojo y negro muy lujoso. Apretaba sus manos con un gesto dulce y amoroso y le sonreía... o eso intuía, puesto que aquel hombre _no tenía rostro_. Movía la cabeza exageradamente de un lado al otro, como si le hablara, pero no podía oír nada._

_El hombre se le acercó demasiado, como si quisiera besarlo, pero se detuvo a unos milímetros de su rostro._

_"¿Me recuerdas?"_

_Lukas se apartó de él a toda prisa, asustado, pero el otro no pareció molesto. Continuó llamándolo, lastimero, mientras alargaba un brazo en su dirección._

_"Lukas, ¿me recuerdas?"_

.

Lukas se despertó, sudando a chorros. Otra vez aquel sueño... otra vez... pero, aquella vez, había ido a más. Nunca antes aquel hombre (a quien, las noches anteriores, sólo había visto de espaldas) le había hablado, y todavía menos mirado a la cara.

Sintió un escalofrío al recordar a aquel hombre... Nunca antes lo había visto, pero, de alguna manera, le parecía familiar. ¿Por qué? ¿No se trataría de un producto de su imaginación, tan enferma y contaminada por las miles de muertes que él mismo había cometido?

_Mathias._

El recuerdo de aquel nombre hizo que se sintiera aún peor. Tenía ganas de gritar y de tirar con todo, de destrozar todo lo que le rodeaba hasta que aquella comezón desapareciera. No quería recordarlo. ¡No quería recordarlo!

Su humor no mejoró cuando dirigió su mirada al reloj. Se había despertado demasiado temprano, y lo peor de todo era que ya no podía dormir más. Enterró su cabeza en uno de los miles de almohadones que había en su cama y gritó tan fuerte que sus pulmones le dolieron.

.

El _dukke_ se limpió la sangre que manchaba su mejilla, impertérrito, mientras buscaba con la vista al líder de aquel ejército, un atolondrado español que, no obstante, había resultado ser mejor luchador que todos aquellos mojigatos a los que había matado antes. Lo encontró no demasiado lejos, tirando del brazo de uno de sus soldados, tal vez para ponerlo a salvo. Era tan patético...

Lukas fue hacia él, con una agilidad felina, y lo sorprendió por la espalda. Pero, para su sorpresa, el español reaccionó con rapidez: apartó al soldado (un pequeño italiano de pelo oscuro) de un empujón con una mano, mientras con la otra aferraba su hacha de doble filo y repelía su ataque.

Soltó una seca risita.

-No eres tan malo como me parecías, Fernández Carriedo...- dijo con arrogancia, tratando de darle una estocada, pero fracasando en el intento.

-Tú tampoco peleas tan mal, Joven de la Nieve- contestó éste, defendiéndose como bien podía y atrayendo la atención de Lukas hacia su persona-. Pero creo que la gente te sobrevalora. Conozco a guerreros más fuertes que tú, me extraña que haya muerto gente a tus manos con tanta facilidad.

El rubio sintió que la ira crecía en su interior, y siguió intentando atacarle, sin darle un minuto de tregua.

_Mathias._

-¡Cállate!- gritó, furioso, esquivando los hachazos del español- ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No sabes nada! ¡Deja de hablar sobre lo que no sabes! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!- siguió atacándolo, cegado por la ira, hasta que vio que el soldado que el otro intentaba proteger seguía en su sitio, mirando la batalla con horror. Lukas sonrió de repente, haciendo que el general Fernández Carriedo se pusiera en alerta. Aquella sonrisa no podía significar nada bueno.

Lukas esquivó con asombrosa agilidad otro hachazo y se escabulló, blandiendo la espada en el aire con el único propósito de herir a aquel joven y vengarse de los crueles comentarios del español.

Pero con lo que no había contado era con su extraordinaria rapidez.

Fernández Carriedo se interpuso entre el soldado y él, mirándolo con furia.

-¡No me importa lo que puedas llegar a hacerme, pero hazme el favor y deja en paz a Lovinito!

_Una cara parecida, pero llena de lágrimas, sonreía y decía algo parecido._

El español rechazó su ataque, y Lukas, aunque retrocedió, no pareció darse cuenta.

-Que seas una persona insensible y sin corazón no implica que todos debamos ser así- escupió, echando un rápido vistazo por encima de su hombro para comprobar el estado del italiano-. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que significa esta persona para mí? ¡Si eres hombre, pelea contra mí, que soy tu enemigo, y déjale en paz!

_No tiene ni idea de lo mucho que significa para mí..._

El general le atacaba, dejándose llevar por la furia, pero Lukas no levantó su espada. Tan sólo miró al vacío indefinidamente, sus ojos azul grisáceo, por lo general inexpresivos, desorbitados y ausentes.

_Mathias._

_El prado._

_"¿Me recuerdas?"_

_"Jeg elsker dig" ("Te amo")._

Lukas aulló, perdiendo el control de su espada, lo cual supo aprovechar el español. Muy pronto, y sin saber por qué, el rubio se halló en el suelo, derrotado por primera vez en su vida.

...

...

-_Mamma..._- interrumpió Gunnar, con algo de vacilación- Si Lukas era invencible, ¿por qué lo venció ese señor?

Emil suspiró, acariciando suavemente el pelo de su hijo mientras meditaba la respuesta, y le contestó tras un buen rato de silencio.

-Porque estaba tan triste y desesperado por la muerte de Mathias que no pudo pensar como era debido.

-¿Pero no era que no lo recordaba y que lo odiaba?

-Sí, _elskan (cariño)_, sí; pero, al morir Mathias y la malvada bruja, la maldición se fue debilitando, y por eso estaba así.

-Aaaah...- asintió el pequeño, volviendo a acomodarse en el regazo de su "madre".

-Ahora, ¿puedo continuar?

Gunnar se rió.

-¡Síííí~~!

...

...

-Es él.

-La bruja.

-El asesino.

-El Joven de la Nieve.

Lukas se retiró a una de las esquinas de su celda, la más alejada de los barrotes de la puerta, y se tapó los oídos con las manos, clavándose las uñas en su propia carne. No quería ver más. No quería ver más.

-Él destruyó cientos de aldeas.

-Mató a mucha gente sólo por capricho.

-Es cruel.

-Es odioso.

-Es un monstruo.

Apretó los dientes para no gritar, haciéndose un ovillo a ver si así la gente dejaba de murmurar cosas ante su prisión. Hasta los mismos guardias cuchicheaban entre ellos, diciéndose cosas de él los unos a los otros, e insultándolo sin piedad.

-¡Bruja!

-¡Monstruo!

-¡Asesino!

¡Silencio, silencio!

Contuvo las lágrimas, en un intento fútil de preservar su dignidad.

¡SILENCIOOOOO!

.

_Frío, vacío y oscuridad._

_Lukas estaba solo y tenía miedo. No sabía qué hacer. No había nadie allí para ayudarlo, nadie para salvarlo. Enterró la cara en sus manos, procurando calmarse._

_"¿Me recuerdas?"_

Gritó tan fuerte al oír aquella voz que se despertó, encontrándose con que la noche estaba ya muy avanzada. Enjugándose el sudor, se incorporó, notando enseguida el horrible dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, fruto de estar durmiendo en una mala postura sobre el duro y frío suelo de piedra.

_¿Lukas?_

Volvió a gritar, apartándose de un salto de aquella voz.

Inclinado ante él, Mathias estaba mirándolo, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- gritó, aterrorizado, tratando inútilmente de abofetearlo y apartarlo de sí- ¡Te maté, estás muerto, deberías irte de aquí!

_No puedo..._

Sus ojos brillaban, afligidos, aunque con un deje de esperanza.

-¡Me da igual que no puedas!- bramó, apartándose más- ¡Eres un muerto, y los muertos deben irse!

_No puedo..._

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATE!- chilló Lukas, con lágrimas asomando a sus ojos- ¡Déjame solo, no quiero estar con NADIE!- cayó de rodillas, apretándose la cara con las manos en un intento infantil de apartar de sí la tristeza que la presencia de Mathias le hacía sentir.

Dejó de percibirlo momentáneamente, situación que aprovechó para retirar las manos de su cara. Gritó, espantado. Por una décima de segundo, sus manos habían brillado con el habitual brillo de la sangre fresca.

-¿Por qué me torturas, otra alma?- se lamentó, acercándose a la ventana y aferrándose a los barrotes. Todavía sentía el repugnante tacto de la sangre en su piel. Pasó los brazos a través de la reja y, ofreciendo las palmas de sus manos, preguntó:

-Dime, dime, hermana Luna, ¿están mis manos sucias?

Nadie le contestó. Poco a poco, el sol salió por el Este, bañando el lugar con los tibios rayos de la mañana.

-Dime, dime, hermano Sol, ¿es mi sangre lo que mancha estas manos?

Volvió a quedar sin respuesta, y, agotado de nuevo, volvió a acomodarse para dormir.

.

Repitió el mismo procedimiento durante una semana, haciendo que sus carceleros y la gente que venía a insultarlo lo tachasen, además de loco, asesino y bruja, de lunático.

No les hizo caso, no obstante; estaba demasiado perdido en su propia desesperación para atender a lo que decía el resto del mundo.

Todas las noches, soñaba con Mathias; y, cada vez que se despertaba, le parecía verle fugazmente antes de que desapareciera, sin decir ni pío. Cada noche se desesperaba aún más que la anterior, convencido a aquellas alturas de que había algo que se le escapaba, y lo peor de todo era que no sabía el qué.

_Mathias._

Ese nombre rondaba constantemente en su cabeza, negándose a irse y llenando su corazón de angustia. No quería pensar en él, lo odiaba, debía estar contento por haberse librado de él... Pero llegó un día en el que fue incapaz de autoengañarse por más tiempo y lloró por primera vez en años, sintiéndose horrible y miserable hasta que se quedó dormido.

.

Volvió a despertarse aquella noche y se encontró con Mathias delante de él, tendiéndole una mano mientras le sonreía, con una mirada tan llena de cariño que Lukas sintió deseos de llorar de nuevo.

-Vete...- dijo, sin fuerzas, volteando la cabeza para no verlo.

_Ven conmigo._

El rubio giró la cabeza, su rulo flotante y su pinza centelleando con la luz de la luna, y se lo quedó mirando, incrédulo.

_Ven conmigo._

Bueno, no pasaría nada malo por intentarlo, ¿no? Lukas extendió el brazo con vacilación, sin llegar a tocar el brazo de Mathias.

_Ven conmigo_, repitió el espíritu por tercera vez.

Respirando hondo, Lukas cerró los ojos, agarró la mano del otro rubio y se dejó llevar...

* * *

**¡Respuestas, aclaraciones y mucho más en el próximo capítulo! Tampoco os desesperéis, lo subiré mañana (o pasado, depende de cómo cuadre).**

**-Akira Lalaurie-: Más me dolió a mí escribirlo T_T Fue en plan, miré el tercero por encima para ver si debía corregir algo y me di cuenta de que soy una psicópata TT^TT Si viste el anime de Hetalia, debería sonarte la canción, es la misma que canta Iggy cuando asa nubecillas. La traducción es: "Enciéndete y quémalo todo/ de punta a punta con ese fuego infernal/ no dejes ni un solo rastro/ incinera todo, hasta sus almas/ Enciéndete y quémalo todo/ atiende mi llamada ahora mismo/ quema a esos idiotas/ con un fuego carmesí". De nada~~**

**Próximo (y último) capítulo: The Singer of the End**

**Recordad, este fic fue hecho como regalo para Denki Nekomura (o Fun Ghoul, como le gusta poner ahora), mi hermana pequeña y mayor fan, quien cumplirá años mañana (11 de mayo).**

**¡Hasta mañana!**


	5. The Singer of the End

**Por fin, por fin, por fin, ¡el último capítulo!**

**No es que no me haya gustado hacer esta serie, para nada, pero el tiempo libre que tenía (debo ir aún al instituto, tengo que hacer recados, esas cosas) era tan poco, tuve que restar horas de sueño. Resultado: estoy agotada y no razono. Pero bueno, cualquier cosa por mis fans.**

**Con este capítulo, termino este fanfiction, coincidiendo además con el día del cumple de Denki Nekomura/Fun Ghoul.**

**Aru Uta Utai Ningyô no Kiroku pertenece a Clock time Project.**

**Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**

**Dentro capítulo.**

* * *

El repentino sonido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió el relato de Emil. Gunnar, con un chillido de alegría, saltó con decisión de las rodillas de su "madre" y salió corriendo en dirección al recibidor. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que oyera sus voces.

-¡_Bà ba_, tardaste muchísimo!- oyó que el pequeño se quejaba, y Emil sonrió ligeramente al imaginarse la cara que seguramente estaba poniendo su hijo.

-Perdona, cariño...- su "marido" contestó suavemente, seguramente abrazando al niño- Es que hoy _bà ba_ tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y no le dejaron salir antes. ¿Me perdonas?

-Sí, _bà ba_- contestó Gunnar con una risita.

Ése fue el momento que Emil escogió para salir al pasillo, encontrándose con una escena entrañable: frente a la puerta aún abierta de la casa, Xîang Wang tenía a Gunnar en su regazo, quien, emocionado, abrazaba y besaba al hongkonés frenéticamente. Éste, con una sonrisa dulcificando su serio semblante, se dejaba hacer con paciencia.

Xîang levantó la vista y, tras ver a Emil a unos pasos de él, lo miró afectuosamente. Cerrando la puerta mientras trataba al mismo tiempo de calmar al pequeño, se acercó a su "mujer" y lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

-_Ni Hao... (Hola...)_- saludó, liberando un brazo y rodeando los hombros de Emil con él- Lamento la tardanza, Yao se empeñó en hacernos quedar durante más tiempo...

-No importa, Xîang...- murmuró, recostándose inconscientemente sobre su pecho, al lado del sitio que ocupaba Gunnar.

-_Bà ba_, _bà ba_, ¿sabes qué?- interrumpió Gunnar, excitado, tratando sin éxito de zarandear a su padre por los hombros- ¡Como tardabas mucho, _mamma_ se puso a contarme cuentos!

-¿En serio?- enarcó una ceja, mirando de reojo al islandés- Me gustaría mucho que me contara uno a mí también...- le sonrió, con un brillo provocativo en sus ojos negros. Emil se sonrojó violentamente.

-Tan sólo le contaba algunas historias que me contaba mi _bróðir (hermano)_ cuando era pequeño...- farfulló, escondiendo la cara en su pecho, momento que aprovechó el hongkonés para acariciar su nuca cariñosamente.

-¿Llego a tiempo para escuchar alguna?- preguntó, besando la cabecita de su hijo.

-A lo que llegas es a tiempo de oír cómo termina- respondió Emil, apartándose de ellos con algo de dificultad-, pero antes hay que ir a cenar.

-Joooo, pero yo quiero oír cómo termina ahora...- protestó Gunnar, tirando de su manga con el ceño fruncido. Pocos centímetros por encima de la del pequeño, la cara de su marido se torcía de una manera semejante. Sabiéndose presionado, Emil suspiró largamente con fastidio.

-Está bien...- bufó, quitando a Gunnar de los brazos de Xîang y estrechándolo contra sí.

...

...

Lukas abrió los ojos, sintiéndose algo decepcionado al ver lo que tenía ante él. Un oscuro yermo desolado y gris se extendía ante él, sin un solo árbol, rastrojo o roca que rompiera su monotonía. El cielo era gris, también: aunque el sol no brillaba, tampoco había una triste nube en él. Hacía muchísimo frío... Se frotó los brazos, intentando entrar en calor, aunque la cárcel, el estrés y las paranoias lo habían dejado tan debilitado que apenas conseguía nada.

Se dio la vuelta, tratando de buscar algo o alguien que rompiera el vacío de aquel paisaje tan muerto, y se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Ante él, brillaba una esfera de cálida luz, esperando por alguien... ¿sería por él? Se acercó a ella, vacilante, y notó cómo se iluminaba más a medida que él se acercaba. Curioso, extendió una mano e intentó tocarla con un dedo; en el mismo momento en que su piel rozó aquel cúmulo de luminosidad, ésta estalló.

_Dos niños jugaban en un jardín cercano a un suntuoso palacio. Uno de ellos, un pequeño de pelo rubio y despeinado que le resultaba muy familiar, corría, llevando en su manita algo que parecía un bastón._

_-¡Devuélveme eso,_ Anko_!- gritaba otro niño, también rubio, pero con un curioso mechón de pelo flotando en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza._

Aunque se negaba a creérselo, Lukas se reconoció a sí mismo en aquel niño. ¿Pero cómo era posible? Era la primera vez que veía aquel lugar y que vivía aquella situación.

_-¡Te lo daré si me atrapas, Lukas!- se rió el primero, corriendo como una exhalación- ¡Au_n_que, siendo como soy el futuro Emperador del Norte de Europa, jamás lo conseguirás!_

Abrió la boca, incrédulo. Aquel niño era Mathias.

No.

Mathias y él no podían haberse conocido así. ¿No habían nacido juntos en el mismo cuerpo, como miembros de una raza humana distinta? ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? No lo entendía, ¿cuándo había vivido aquellas cosas? ¿Por qué estaban Mathias y aquel niño parecido a él en cuerpos distintos? ¿Por qué?_  
_

Retazos de una vida que no recordaba haber vivido pasaban por su cabeza a cámara rápida, pudiendo atrapar únicamente algunos fragmentos.

_-¿Por qué no quieres ir al estanque? ¡Será divertido!_

_Un Lukas unos cuantos años mayor, que leía un libro casi de su mismo tamaño, miró a su interlocutor, molesto._

_-Primero, porque no quiero ver cómo les tiras piedras a los patos- declaró, pasando una página con indiferencia-; y segundo, porque querrás salpicarme y molestarme en cuanto te aburras._

_-¡Eso no es cierto!- clamó Mathias, enfadadísimo, aunque, en el fondo, sabía que algo así hubiera sido muy probable._

_._

_Un Lukas adolescente entró corriendo en un cuarto muy curioso, lleno de libros en un idioma extraño, instrumentos varios y frascos llenos de distintos objetos y líquidos de todos los colores, y cerró la puerta con llave._

_Aquel joven, aquel maldito joven, había vuelto a sacarlo de sus casillas. Se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de controlarse. ¿Por qué se habría empeñado en... en...? Enrojeció violentamente al recordarlo. Si no hubiera salido así, sin nada cubriendo su pecho y que le impidiera ver aquellas gotitas de sudor bajar de aquella manera por... Se tapó la cara con sus manos, deseando poderse morir. ¿Por qué le habría colocado la mano en la frente, preguntándose si tenía fiebre, dejándolo todavía más expuesto a la visión de aquellos perfectos pectorales, que...?_

_Gritando de frustración, se tiró en la cama y empezó a tirar las almohadas y cojines a todas partes, sin importarle a dónde cayeran. ¿Por qué se sentía tan raro al ver a Mathias? No lo comprendía, ni quería hacerlo. Enterró la cara en el esponjoso edredón de plumas y gritó nuevamente, deseando poder romperlo todo hasta conseguir calmarse._

_¿Por qué se sentía como si... como si se hubiera..._ enamorado_ del futuro emperador?_

.

_"Jeg elsker dig" ("Te amo")_

_Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza cuando él lo tomó, besándolo posesiva pero apasionadamente mientras se movía con cuidado para no lastimarlo. Lukas respiró con fuerza, aferrando su espalda y arañándolo cada vez que hacía un solo movimiento, tratando de poner un orden en sus intoxicado_s _pensamientos._

_Su voz. Sus besos. Sus abrazos. El roce de ambas pieles._ Aquello_... Todo aquello lo_ _estaba transtornando profundamente._ Lo_ temía, pero a la vez_ lo _deseaba..._

_-Tranquilo, Lukas...- lo oyó murmurar_ _mientras respiraba agitadamente en su cuello, salpicado de pequeñas perlas de sudor que destacaban sobre el blanco porcelana de su piel y el rojo con leves tintes purpúreos de los chupetones, desperdigados por todo su cuerpo como pequeños adornos, símbolo de propiedad de Mathias-_ _Relájate, ssshhhh...- besó su mechón rebelde, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo que lo distrajeron momentáneamente, hasta que un intenso dolor le confirmó que ya estaba en su interior._

_-_Anko_...- jadeó pesadamente, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que había esbozado el otro al oírlo._

_-No me llames "_Anko_", Lukas...- susurró, empezando a moverse con un ritmo lento y regular para que se acostumbrara- Llámame por mi nombre... sabes de sobra cuál es..._

_-¡Ugh!- gimió Lukas, con la cabeza llena de una extraña neblina que le impedía pensar con normalidad- Ah... Mathias..._

_El aludido sonrió con más amplitud._

_-Dilo otra vez- pidió, adorando lo bien que se oía su nombre en boca del hechicero, y empezó a moverse más rápido._

_-¡Aaaahh!- gritó Lukas, mareado, pero repitió aquella palabra, obediente- Mathias..._

_-¡Otra vez!_

_Más rápido. Más rápido. Más rápido. Lo único que Lukas podía decir de manera coherente era el nombre del emperador, gritándolo con cada vez más fuerza hasta que, con una fuerte embestida, éste se vació en su interior, haciéndole llegar al límite del placer._

_-Mathias...- susurró, la voz ronca de tanto gritar, y éste lo besó tiernamente._

_-Jeg elsker dig... Lukas...- susurró, abrazándolo protectoramente, y, tras tumbarse a su lado, se quedó dormido._

_._

_-No te preocupes, Lukas, encontraré una cura para tu enfermedad, ¡te lo prometo!_

_Un Mathias adulto besó preocupado a un Lukas gravemente enfermo, y, tras abrocharse la chaqueta roja y negra, encasquetarse la gorra del mismo color y coger su hacha de doble filo, salió de la tienda a toda prisa. Lukas se dejó caer en la cama, suspirando de preocupación._

_-Vuelve pronto..._

_._

_Mathias galopó durante tres días y sus tres noches, hasta llegar al sitio del que, alguna vez, le había hablado Lukas; se trataba de un bosque angosto y lleno de maleza que fastidió al emperador. ¿Cómo podría alguien pasar por allí a caballo? En fin, tampoco pasaba nada. Desmontó, con cuidado de no tirar el cuerpo inerte del_ _hechicero, y dio una fuerte palmada en uno de los costados del caballo, para que se fuera corriendo. Una vez estuvo solo, se internó en el bosque, dispuesto a ir al encuentro del mago más famoso de todos los tiempos, cuyas proezas eran de sobra conocidas en el mundo entero, pero cuyo aspecto y poderes sólo conocían los hechiceros más poderosos._

_Tras horas de búsqueda, encontró lo que quería: se trataba de una choza sucia, semiderruida y fácilmente confundible con el paisaje, a menos que uno supiera qué era lo que se buscaba; y Mathias lo sabía. Se acercó a la puerta, y, recordando las instrucciones de Lukas (y luchando por no llorar al recordar su voz), llamó nueve veces a la puerta, canturreando por lo bajo una vieja letanía celta._

_Por un momento, nada pasó; nada parecía haber cambiado en aquel lugar. Mathias, no obstante, se mantuvo optimista, pero, al pasar el tiempo, empezó a considerar la probabilidad de que, efectivamente, aquello fuera únicamente una leyenda. Justo en el momento en que había considerado el irse, el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies y cayó..._

_-Hey, ¿estás bien?_

_Mathias se levantó, comprobando que, en efecto, no había soltado su valiosa carga, y se giró para saber cómo era su interlocutor._

_Se trataba de un hombre bajo (comparado con él), de corto y revuelto cabello rubio, chispeantes ojos verdes y gruesas cejas. Por cómo vestía (una toga similar a la que Lukas lucía, un sombrero grande y picudo y un bastón más alto que él, con una esmeralda en lo alto), supuso que sería él el mago al que buscaba. Éste habló._

_-Eres listo y agudo, Su Alteza, el Emperador de Dinamarca, para poder haber podido llegar aquí- lo saludó, y Mathias retrocedió un par de pasos-. Sé qué es lo que te lleva hasta aquí..._

_-¡Si lo sabe, ayúdeme!- suplicó, aferrando con más fuerza el cadáver de Lukas- ¿No hay acaso manera de ayudarme? ¿No puede hacer nada?_

_El mago los miró tanto a él como a su preciosa carga, y negó con la cabeza._

_-No puedo resucitar a los muertos, ni tampoco tengo poder suficiente para retirar el mal que pesa sobre vosotros...- recitó, pero fue interrumpido por un airado emperador._

_-Entonces, ¿por qué le consideran el mago más poderoso del mundo, eh?- gritó éste, desesperado y furioso- ¡Ni siquiera puede retirar una cochina maldición! ¿Qué clase de mago se considera usted?_

_-¡Que te calles, coño!- ordenó el mago, y Mathias se calló, sorprendido ante el lenguaje que acababa de usar- Es demasiado fuerte como para que yo la pueda retirar, pero hay algo que sí puedo hacer: un rito prohibido del cual hay pocas probabilidades de éxito..._

_-¡Lo que sea! ¡Haré lo que sea!_

_-...y que requiere un completo compromiso por parte del que lo pide- continuó, ignorándolo, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos-. Debes saber, emperador, que este hechizo podría tener resultados inesperados y completamente aleatorios, que tu amante no recordará nada de su vida anterior y que nunca, bajo ningún motivo, debéis enfadaros el uno con el otro; el nexo de unión podría dañarse y uno de vosotros podría morir._

_Mathias reflexionó. ¿Valía la pena dejarlo todo, su casa, su vida, su pueblo, sólo por estar con la persona amada? Por un momento, sintió miedo al no sentirse capaz de afrontarlo; pero un rápido vistazo a la cara de Lukas disipó todas sus dudas._

_-¡Acepto!- declaró, y el mago no pudo hacer menos que sonreír con algo de tristeza._

_-En ese caso, debo pedirte que cierres los ojos..._

Recuperados sus recuerdos, volvió a revivir todo aquello por lo que había pasado: su convivencia como _dukke_, la maldición, la muerte de Mathias, el Joven de la Nieve.

Profundamente arrepentido por todo lo que había hecho, Lukas lloró, por primera vez en su vida, lágrimas sinceras. La pena, el arrepentimiento, la culpa... todos aquellos sentimientos resquebrajaron y derritieron la gruesa capa de hielo que recubría su corazón, haciendo que éste latiera como un corazón humano de verdad, cálido, vivo. Lloró tanto que las lágrimas, eternas e imparables, regaron el suelo que había bajo sus pies y, como si de un milagro se tratase, aquel yermo empezó a florecer.

Brotaron en él flores y árboles de toda clase que crecieron en milésimas de segundo; el cielo se volvió azul y límpido, y el sol apareció; nació un riachuelo, pequeñito y rumoroso, y, a su lado, una voz se oyó.

-¿Me recuerdas?

Lukas se giró, sonriendo a pesar del llanto; a su lado, orgulloso, sonriente y feliz por verlo, se hallaba Mathias.

-¡Mathias!- gritó, y corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos.

No se intercambiaron palabras en aquel reencuentro, pero los besos y las caricias que se prodigaban el uno al otro indicaban que Mathias no sólo no le había culpado, sino que había estado esperando impaciente el día en que volvieran a verse.

El llanto de Lukas se detuvo, por fin, y éste miró a Mathias a los ojos.

-Mathias, yo...

-Chsss...- susurró el ex-emperador, colocando un dedo delante de sus labios-. No tienes que pedirme perdón de nada, no tienes por qué...

-Mathias, yo... hay algo que te debo decir... _jeg elsker deg (te amo)_...

Mathias sonrió y lo estrechó contra sí, sintiéndose en el séptimo cielo al oírle decir aquellas palabras por tanto tiempo esperadas.

-Y yo a ti, Lukas... y yo a ti...

.

A la mañana siguiente, los guardas golpearon los barrotes con sus espadas, tratando de despertar al prisionero para que se tomara su desayuno; sin embargo, no obtuvieron respuesta. Lukas, tumbado en el suelo en posición fetal, parecía estar profundamente dormido...

-No está dormido- murmuró una vocecita tras ellos, perteneciente a un niño de pelo blanco y ojos violetas cuya mascota, un frailecillo con un lazo rojo en el cuello, revoloteaba alrededor de sus cabezas para después meterse en la celda y acercar a Lukas a los guardas. Éste sonreía ampliamente, feliz, y apretaba sus dos manos encima de su corazón, como si estuviera rezando; pero estaba demasiado rígido y frío como para estar dormido.

Lukas dormía, sí... pero no de la manera habitual...

...

...

Gunnar empezó a llorar suavemente, provocando que sus padres se apresuraran a cogerlo en brazos y lo acunaran.

-¿Por qué murió Lukas, _mamma_?- lloró, profundamente conmovido por la historia.

Emil suspiró, intentando dar con las palabras adecuadas.

-Porque era lo que le tocaba, _ëlskan (cariño)_. Además, ¿recuerdas que deseaba estar con Mathias?

-Pero... pero... -sorbió por la nariz, sin parar de llorar- Fue muy injusto...

Emil y Xîang se miraron a los ojos e hicieron un gesto simultáneo de acuerdo.

-Gunnar Cheng Wang- habló Emil, conciliador, mientras Xîang acariciaba su cabeza-, es cierto que no es justo, pero... mira, hagamos una promesa- le guiñó un ojo-. ¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos ahora de este tema, nos vamos a cenar, y te lo explico cuando te hagas mayor?

Gunnar se quedó callado, mirando a sus padres alternativamente, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

-Está bien...- aceptó, y se abrazó a la pierna de su "madre"- Gracias por haberme contado esas historias, me gustaron mucho.

...

Desde la puerta de la habitación de Gunnar, Emil y Xîang, abrazados el uno al otro, comprobaban que su hijo estuviera dormido. Efectivamente, dormía: estaba quieto, murmurando cosas de vez en cuando, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba apaciblemente al compás de su respiración.

-Creo que dormirá muy bien esta noche...- murmuró Emil, cerrando los ojos al sentir los labios de su "marido" sobre su cuello.

-¿No tienes miedo de que tenga alguna pesadilla, o coja algún miedo?- preguntó suavemente el hongkonés, besando amorosamente su cuello y su oreja repetidas veces.

-No seas idiota. Gunnar no es estúpido, y ya le dije que no eran más que leyendas. Nunca existieron el Emperador Mathias, ni el Joven de la Nieve, ni la Pareja del Crepúsculo. No son más que invenciones salidas de la imaginación de la gente- suspiró, cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho.

-Si tú lo dices...- respondió Xîang, ahora mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja de manera seductora. Emil, ruborizado, trató de contener un gemido mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Gunnar.

-¿A qué... a qué ha venido eso...?- protestó, sonrojado, intentando apartarse del hongkonés.

-No te he visto en todo el día...- giró a Emil, quien abrió la boca en un intento de seguir protestando, pero un beso apasionado lo disuadió enseguida; apenas un par de segundos más tarde, se encontró fuertemente abrazado a su cuello y correspondiéndole con igual ardor, como si aquella fuera la última vez. Xîang se separó de él por sólo unos milímetros, y el islandés pudo adivinar el deseo en su mirada- ...y no puedo esperar más...- se abrazó a su cintura y lo aupó, volviendo a besarlo mientras lo llevaba a su habitación, deseando amarlo hasta bien entrado el amanecer.

Esa misma noche, ni Xîang ni Emil, enfrascados como estaban el uno en el otro, ni Gunnar, que dormía profundamente, fueron capaces de oír unos fantasmales lamentos que el viento arrastraba, seguidos del sonido de dos voces, una, aguda y aflautada, y la otra, grave y tosca, que, quejumbrosas, repetían siempre las mismas palabras.

"Peter... Loke... ¿podéis oírnos...?"

* * *

**FIN**

**Una explicación que se me olvidó dar y que pongo ahora porque soy estúpida :_D Loke, el "hijo mayor" de Berwald y Tino, es Ladonia. Por si no os habíais dado cuenta. Ya está, ya podéis lincharme :okey:**

**Y, para los que os preguntabais con curiosidad qué córcholis había hecho Mathias para salvar la vida de su amorcín aun a pesar de lo que pudiera pasar, ya lo descubristeis~~ Creo que, con esto, quedan todos los cabos atados.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, soy perfectamente consciente de que éste no es mi mejor trabajo, pero bueno... u_uU Servir sirve para lo que se hizo, entretener. Y también, seguramente dar pie a que se me considere una escritora macabra que no hace más que matar personajes... me siento una persona horrible *se va a su rincón emo***

**¡Denki, felices catorce años! *suena el "Cumpleaños feliz" de "Los Ramones"* ¡Espero que cumplas muchísimos más y que los vivas todos con alegría!**

**Os quiero, fans.**

**¡Hasta más ver!**


End file.
